


细嗅蔷薇

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco Malfoy, King Harry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: *私设红玫瑰为国花*非现存国家，但制度等参考了英国





	细嗅蔷薇

**Author's Note:**

> *私设红玫瑰为国花  
*非现存国家，但制度等参考了英国

德拉科爱上了他的国王。尽管他知道国王有他的王后，他们举国上下艳羡地恩爱——但没办法，谁也不能控制自己的感情，哪怕是个马尔福。

而马尔福不会轻易放弃想要的东西。

说到马尔福，这个富可敌国的古老家族，可不是凭借古代就册封的爵位爬到目前的位置的。不，他们甚至不是贵族出身。即使现在的家主卢修斯，也仅仅受封到子爵；马尔福完全靠经商走到现在。这使得精明和算计流淌在这个庞大血脉的每个细小分支里，代代相承。也因此，马尔福的名声并不多么好，又的确给政府上交了巨额税款，以毁誉参半的方式闻名整个王国。

德拉科还未成年，或者说，没到卢修斯认为该把担子交给他的时候。因此那确实是他第一次见到国王本人，在熙攘的市集上，马车的窗户下人潮涌动，那匹威尔士马寸步难行。德拉科烦躁地用靴尖敲击车底，低声咒骂贱民就爱凑热闹。至于昨晚是他非要在临镇的酒馆多留一会儿，才导致现在恰好赶上了早市，而他的钱也多来自这些平民——不过，谁又教过一位马尔福从自己身上找问题呢。

可是突然之间路就宽敞了。人群自发向两边让出一条道，德拉科觉得奇怪，就掀开帘子，把头探了出去。对面正过来另一辆马车，由四匹黑马拉着，简单明了地昭示着马车主人的身份——不等德拉科藏进马车里，国王的马车就从他们边上经过了，他和正向窗外微笑致意的国王直直交汇了视线。

那是怎样的一双眼睛啊。像是万千气象集于一点，能感到温暖，也能感到风雨欲来的压迫。德拉科动弹不得，既没有及时躲开，也没有低头表示谦恭，他盯着那双眼睛，直到两辆马车彻底错开。

他说服自己那只是第一次遇到国王的敬畏使然。可命运的玩笑开得那么快，他一赶回家，就看到家里的仆人们忙成了一团，说是国王陛下将在一个月后留宿。

地毯和窗帘换成了新的；从乡下的别墅里调来了更多的帮厨和仆从；花园的绣球花被全部挖掉，重新种上提前在花房培育的红玫瑰，正好能在国王留宿期间开到最完美的状态。这是新王登基后第一次莅临马尔福庄园，使得卢修斯对细节的坚持到了偏执的程度。他亲自走在新铺的地毯上，用手指一一试探过烛台和窗沿的灰尘。

德拉科不知道自己能做什么，只好一个劲排练见到国王后该怎么表现。应该说些什么？穿些什么？他会不会因为自己那天的无礼生气，还是说他已经不记得了？

过度的紧张导致他病了。医生诊断是春天的花粉症和感冒，嘱咐仆人们多给他喝水，面朝花园的窗子不要开着。医生离开后，他吩咐正在点炉子的女仆去把窗户打开。

“可是医生……”

“去打开。”

这场病最好持续到国王从这里离开，他暗自希望。

然而事与愿违，虽然德拉科成功避免了和父母一同迎接国王，到了国王住下的第三天，已经完全看不出一点生病的迹象了。他还是不时打个喷嚏，但装病显然不是长久之计。

晚饭后，他支走女仆后从窗户跳进了花园，试图加重自己的花粉症。为了不被注意，他提前换上了男仆的衣服。

谁想得到国王有个用完餐在花园闲逛的习惯呢？

德拉科正弯腰嗅一朵开得正好的玫瑰。可他的花粉症是时发性的，现在似乎一点反应都没有了。突然被一只手揽住腰的时候，他还在烦恼怎么打出喷嚏，直接惊得跳了一下。

转身时更是魂都被吓掉了。

“陛、陛下，失、失礼了。”他迅速后退几步鞠了一躬，背上起了一层冷汗。

国王看上去很随和。他温和地笑着，问他:“你是这里的佣人？没在宅子里见过你。”

“我是新来的，还没够上服侍您的级别，陛下。”

看来国王不记得他了，他松了口气，又有点莫名的难过。

“兴致倒是不错。”国王走过他的身边，伸手托住刚刚那朵玫瑰，“你喜欢花？”

“是的，这是主人特意为接待您种下的玫瑰，都是全世界最好的品种。”他不忘给卢修斯说几句好话。“如果您喜欢的话，我可以让人把它摘下来插在您的房间里……”

“让人？”

该死，说快了。他愤愤地咬了下自己的舌头，刚想解释，就看到国王折下了那朵玫瑰，凑到嘴边，在娇嫩的花瓣上吻了一下。德拉科的脸不受控制地发起烫来，他想说服自己只是个巧合，和他刚刚在嗅那朵花没有关系……

“你想不想去王宫做事？这里似乎不能好好地……利用你。”

“我……”

“知道我的房间在哪里吗，你？”

国王留下这句话后就带着花走了。

完蛋了。他都没听说过国王有同性的癖好。他如果不去就是不知好歹，说不定会惹国王发怒，还会迁怒到他们家。去了就会……

也许他该解释他的真实身份。可是知道了国王的秘密，以后就会被提防，马尔福在他这一代就别想有什么建树了。

所以最好的选择是和国王发生关系后，再承认自己的身份。

晚上，等到所有人睡下后，他拿了个小烛台下到贵宾客房，在门口深吸几口气，敲了敲房门。门很快就开了，他被一只手拉进房间里去。国王接过他的烛台放在桌面上，用双手环住他的腰。德拉科颤抖个不停。他看不清国王的脸，只看见黑暗里他的绿眼睛，像即将狩猎的狼。

“紧张吗？”

“有、有点儿。”

“交给我，你不用害怕。”国王轻柔地安抚道，开始脱他的睡袍。德拉科本来想的是他自己来脱衣服，但现在他太紧张了。希望国王不会注意睡衣的材质。那双手滑过裸露的皮肤时激得他想躲开。他控制不住地发出些细小的哼声，只好紧紧闭着嘴巴。可是紧接着国王就凑过来吻他，逼他放出那些丢脸的声音，接纳另一条舌头伸进来。这是他第一次和男性这么亲密，事实上，他和女性真正意义上的接触也有限得很。可他只觉得晕眩，并不觉得恶心和不适。

不知不觉他就被带上了床，脸朝下地陷在柔软的羽绒被里。国王的手指正在开拓他难以启齿的地方。起初没有什么感觉，只是有东西插在后面很古怪——但手指渐渐深入，碰到什么地方后，他感到了一阵奇异的快感，跟碰前面时不一样，却实实在在地作用到了前面、全身。国王还在不断进攻那里，德拉科承受不住，气喘吁吁地喊着:“陛下，请等等……啊！我有点……”

“你知道我叫什么名字吗？”

他愣了一会，有些犹豫。

“叫出来。”

“哈……利。”

“就那么叫我，小马尔福。”

“什、么？”他心里一惊，却被国王接下来的动作戳散了思维，忍不住叫起来:“哈利！”

“你准备好了吗？”

国王——现在来看是哈利，体贴地问道。但他的动作可不体贴，抬高德拉科的屁股，掰着两边臀肉把自己顶了进去。

之后就是完全任人摆布了。之前他还能说点什么，现在只能无意义地呻吟和喘息。他意识也不很清醒了，只记得被迫撅着屁股操了好一会儿后，又被翻过来干，哈利撑在他上面的表情很好看，垂在脸边的黑发随着耸动在他眼前晃动着，乱得有股野性。哈利总是吻他，把他的意识搞得更像浮在云彩上。他射了两次后就射不出东西了，还经历了人生第一次干高潮。哈利似乎在他体内射了两回，他记不清，反正等国王终于心满意足地退出去后，屁股里的东西还淌了很久。

“您怎么知道我是……”

“对马车里那张脸印象深刻。”哈利吻了吻他的眼睛，“你盯着我不放。”

德拉科觉得自己肯定又在脸红。他艰难地坐起来，“我要回去了，不能被看到。”

“再见。”

再见是在册封仪式上。德拉科继承了父亲的爵位，单膝跪在王座前等候国王的加封。国王站在他面前，用一柄剑在他的肩上各拍打了一下。他不敢抬头，怕自己会流露出什么情感。

他们现在只是君臣，这点无论何时都不会改变。暴露那段关系是不理智也完全没有意义的。

这并不代表他满足于仅止于此。

“由于马尔福一家对国家突出的、长久的贡献，将这一代继承人的爵位升至伯爵。”

“感谢您，我的陛下。”

他虔诚地亲吻剑尖，莫名想到那只用血染红玫瑰的夜莺。不，他不会那么傻，他会把花握在自己的手里。

不久后，国王去拜访邻国，指明了德拉科与他同往。他们配给的是不同的马车，当然，但马尔福伯爵的那辆车是空的。他正坐在国王的腿上和他唇齿厮磨——国王看上去喜欢极了这只年轻的小鸟，接吻的当中还握住他的手，往上面戴了一枚红宝石戒指。

“您想用这个把我栓起来吗，陛下？”

“只是送个礼物。这时候你应该谢恩。”

“您快用礼物把我的手戴满了，陛下。别人要议论我穷奢极侈了。”

“你难道不吗？”国王笑出了声。“你们家几代都是出了名的奢侈。我上次脱你衣服的时候就摸到了，那丝绸可不便宜。”

“哼，名声再坏我也是个伯爵。”

“你可算是捞到好处了，我尊贵的女士？”

国王执起他珠宝繁缀的手吻了一下。

也许他是国王的情人，但他会是哈利的爱人。


End file.
